megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
COMP
A COMP, also known as an Arm Terminal, is a device commonly featured in the ''Megami Tensei'' franchise. It refers to the portable computer which many characters have used in order to communicate with, transport, and summon demonic entities using the Demon Summoning Program. It is one of the most common elements to appear in Megami Tensei games. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' *''Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation'' *''Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' / Devil's Colosseum *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Majin Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' novels Akemi Nakajima carries a small hand-held computer with him at all times, which he uses to summon Cerberus at any time. Charles Feed also carries a similar device. ''Megami Tensei II'' The COMP serves the same purpose as it does in other games. Pazuzu also uses it as a means of communicating with the hero. The amount of demons the COMP can hold is increased once the hero's missing arm is replaced with a cybernetic one. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The protagonist carries a COMP which he uses to communicate with demons. It houses the Demon Summoning Program designed by Stephen. Stephen later upgrades the protagonist's computer so that it can store more demons. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Each player character in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE carries a COMP. In the start of the game, the player can choose between two models. Snakeman upgrades the player's COMP once they become a Devil Buster. COMPs in IMAGINE can also come in a variety of vanity forms such as bracelets, glasses, rings, umbrellas, knuckle guards, gloves, digital books, and PDAs. These have unique summoning animations and are usually acquired through the cashshop or in-game events. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The COMP returns in Shin Megami Tensei IV in the form of a gauntlet. Those who are to be tested whether they will become Samurai or not must pass the Gauntlet Rite. All Gauntlets come with an assistant interface avatar called Burroughs, who is often referred to as a fairy. Burroughs guides Gauntlet users through demon data, application usage, navigation, among other functions within the limits of the Gauntlet's internal database. Mido aids with fusion and compendium data. Gauntlet users can also learn active skills from well-raised contract demons via the "Demon Whisper" ritual. The Hunters of Tokyo and the Ashura-kai use smartphones to summon demons. The Demonicas seen in the game are armor worn by the Counter-Demon Force and it is noted that the vambrace on the Demonicas resemble the Gauntlets used by the Samurai. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' The Devil Summoner Kyouji Kuzunoha comes equipped with heavily modified gun that has been integrated with a compact COMP system. The hybrid device is known as a "GUMP", which is a shortened term for Gun-COMP. Aside from its obvious purpose, it still functions like a regular gun. Sid Davis uses a COMP modeled after a bible. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' The GUMP reprises its role as the main demon utility device and primary sidearm, but has undergone a few cosmetic and functional improvements over time. Its use is now widespread among the majority of the active Devil Summoners. Aside from the GUMP, there are also COMPs modeled after guitars, parasols, saxophones, and brass knuckles. ''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner'' Card Summoner has the Arm Comp, which keeps track of the player's money and Victory Battle trading cards. The GUMP also appears in the game. ''Devil Survivor'' COMPs (short for Communication Players) bear a striking resemblance to the Nintendo DS (Nintendo 3DS in the 3DS remake). They were initially advertised as gaming consoles which allowed for web browsing, email and international online gaming. Its commercial tag line was "Play with people around the world!" Naoya gave the protagonist and his friends specially designed COMPs to survive the Tokyo Lockdown. Aside from the Demon Summoning Program, a secondary application called the "Harmonizer" tunes to the wavelengths of humans, making attacks effective against demons while lessening the damage taken from them. The Harmonizer affects all humans and demons that are within range of the COMP. COMP users came to be known as "Demon Tamers". The first time the Demon Summoning Program is initiated, a demon will emerge whose strength is proportionate to that of the user. A contract will not be forged until the tamer defeats said demon. Latter demons are obtained by participating in an online auction using Macca for purchase and contract enactment. The COMP's battery life is limited; since electricity was cut off in the lockdown area, the only way to keep a COMP functional is by charging it with a hand-crank dynamo. This was the main concern that the party had in the beginning. They received one such device from Keisuke. If the COMP runs out of battery power or breaks, a Demon Tamer loses their demon contracts and in turn will also make them vulnerable to demon attacks due to the disengagement of the mind link to the Harmonizer. The Demon Summoning Program can also go rampant, creating portals for demons to freely emerge from. ''Devil Survivor 2'' The COMPs in Devil Survivor 2 are actually cell phones that have downloaded a demon summoning app, created by the Anguished One. Unlike the COMPs in the first Devil Survivor, these COMPs do not have much inhibitions at all aside from the fact that when destroyed, the Demon Tamers relinquish control of his or her demons. Similar Devices ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' (PSP) Though Demon Summoning programs do not play a role in the main story, COMP-like devices are prominent in the Climax Theater quest, Persona Thief. The main antagonist, Nirasawa, claimed to have created and placed a Demon Summoning program into a handheld computer, reminiscent of the original COMP created by Akemi Nakajima. One of the other major characters in this quest, Haruo Weyland, summons demons from an effects panel on his guitar called the "Infectious Groove", a reference to Carol J and his guitar GUMP. The Devil Children series The Devil Children use devices called Devil Risers, which are gun-shaped computers used for carrying and summoning demons. In addition, Devil Children carry a personal computer called a Vinecom, which aids in organizing information and sorting demons. Later in the story, protagonists often obtain the King Riser, which works as a second Devil Riser compatible with stronger demons. Gallery Trivia *In Persona 3, the player needs a "portable game system" to fulfill one of Elizabeth's Requests. While the item itself is referred to as the "Handheld Game", Junpei states that the system is called the COMPstation Portable, clearly referencing this device (as well as the real-life PlayStation Portable). He says he can give the player his old model since he got the redesigned one. * In the murder mystery visual novel game Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair the player can collect a set of collectable items called Monokuma Dolls in each island (five dolls in each), in one of the islands the player can find a set of five Monokuma Dolls wearing the COMP device. Appearances in Other Media *''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'': Monokuma doll set 5 Category:Items Category:Megami Tensei Category:Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Category:Majin Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Category:Devil Survivor Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Category:Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker